


An A-paw-ling Catastrophe

by ZandraGorin



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Drarry Discord Art Challenge, Drarry Discord Drawble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, November 2020, Partners in Potions Class (Harry Potter), Post-War, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/pseuds/ZandraGorin
Summary: Harry blames the heat. Draco thinks, regardless of the temperature, it certainly is too hot in the Potions classroom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632355
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	An A-paw-ling Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble and the accompanying drawble was made for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for November 2020, with the prompt: "Potions" with a required word count of 394.

The war changed a lot of things. 

People. 

Ambitions.

Prejudices.

Pointy, blonde gits. 

But Harry's dislike for Potions... well. If death hasn't managed to change that, then Harry thinks it's a lost cause. 

It doesn't help that the classroom is stifling. Nor does it help that his Potions partner isn't letting him do any work to take his mind off the heat. 

He unclasps the top button of his shirt. His sleeves are rolled above his elbows but his forearms are still moist with perspiration. "You know, this would go a lot faster if you let me help."

Beside him, Draco tips some meticulously shredded roots into their cauldron. The potion bubbles, and another gust of _moist-sticky-heat_ is sent their way. "And receive another meager grade? I think not."

"You can't expect me to just sit here until class ends."

"Of course not," Draco agrees, "You sit there _and_ behave. Maybe look pretty, if you can manage that."

"Draco—"

"No. I'm still amazed at how badly you botched up our last potion. I'm not risking another one."

"You're exaggerating,"

"The potion was supposed to be cerulean blue, Harry. Might I remind you of the shade of yellow you turned it into?"

"No," Harry mutters. He feels the sweat collecting at his nape. "In my defense, it was too hot to concentrate."

...and Draco's leg pressing against Harry's was quite distracting but he didn't need to know that.

As if to prove Harry's point, Draco's knee nudges against his as his partner reaches over for some bottled Fairy Wings. Beads of sweat trail down Harry's chest and Harry swipes at them with a disgruntled huff.

"Precisely. What makes you think you can—" Draco looks over at Harry, mid-clockwise stir, then snaps his mouth shut. Maybe the heat was making him see things, but Harry thinks Draco's eyes linger at his exposed skin—a second too long— widen, then dart away.

Before Harry can think too much of pink-tinged cheeks and red-tipped ears, there's a clatter and a _clang_ and Draco's suddenly soaked in an _orange-hot-gooey_ mess.

Harry blinks. "I'm pretty sure the potion's not supposed to, um, do that."

Draco paws at the things poking out of his hair in silent horror. Something nudges Harry's cheek as he rights the cauldron.

"You're— I mean it's purr— ah, pretty."

Draco groans. "Kindly shut the fuck up, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all Harry Potter canon characters belong to JKR. Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos make my day.:) Holler at me on [ tumblr](http://zandragorin.tumblr.com/)!:D


End file.
